Conociendo a ¡¿NUESTROS HIJOS!
by Hikari-Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha
Summary: Todo comienza cuando un rollo aparece de la nada. Y con una decisión tomada viajan a través del tiempo hacia ¡ el futuro! Aviso: Parejas Yaoi, Yuri y normales.
1. Chapter 1

VISITAS INESPERADAS.

.

.

Todo era tranquilo en la villa oculta de la hoja. Los comerciantes trabajaban, los ninjas entrenaban o iban a misiones etc...

Habían pasado tres meses después de la cuarta guerra ninja y ahora había paz...

Pero eso... estaba a punto de cambiar...

Estamos en la Torre Hokage donde se encuentra Tsunade Senju la quinta Hokage. Esta estaba irritable ya que su ayudante Shizune le había arrebatado todo el sale cuando de repente en un haz de luz apareció un rollo.

Después de que sus Ambu examinaron el rollo y vieran que no era peligroso decidió leerlo sólo para volver a releerlo con incredulidad varias veces.  
Con un suspiro pensó en su villa en lo que habían sufrido sus ninjas con la guerra, en especial cierto rubio hiperactivo en sorprender a la gente.

Se lo debía...

Y si lo que decía la carta era verdad... al menos sabría que aquel que consideraba como un hijo sería feliz.

Con decisión, decidió dar una orden a su ayudante para que mañana se reunieran en su sala los siguientes ninjas:

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Sai

Tenzo

Kakashi Hatake

Iruka Umio

Ino Yamanaka

Choji Akimichi

Shikamaru Nara

Hinata y Neji Hyuuga (ni de coña lo dejo morir)

Shino Aburame

Kiba Inuzuka

Rock Lee

Tenten

Maito Guy

Anko Mitarashi

Asuma Y Konohamaru Sarutobi (Asuma vive y no está con Kurenai)

Kurenai Yuhi

Jiraiya (No muere)

Karin Uzumaki

Suigetsu

Jugo

Además de ella y Shizune.

Y si las cosas salían bien, las demás Naciones elementales habrán aceptado también.


	2. Chapter 2

VIAJANDO AL FUTURO

.

.

.

Todos estaban reunidos en la Torre Hokage incrédulos de los que acababan de oír.

— ¿Estás segura que tanto sake no te a afectado ya Tsunade? — pregunta Jiraiya sólo para ganarse un golpe de parte de la aludida quedando incrustado en la pared.

— Lo digo en serio, esto es una oportunidad que no podemos desperdiciar — gruño Tsunade con una vena en la frente.

— Pero que pasará aquí Tsunade-sama, quiero decir el tiempo que estemos allí como explicaremos nuestras faltas. No podemos dejar la villa porque sí — dijo Sakura entre preocupada y ansiosa.

— Según explica este rollo el tiempo aquí se detendrá cuando nos vayamos; es decir que para los demás nunca nos habremos ido — explicó Tsunade.

— Y cuando vamos dattebayo — preguntó un emocionado Naruto.

— Ahora mismo — dijo activando el sello mientras una ráfaga de luz inundaba toda la sala.


	3. Chapter 3

BIENVENIDOS AL FUTURO; ESPERA ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!

.

.

.

En un haz de luz, aparecieron muchas personas unas encima de otras quejándose de que les aplastaban o que una parte del cuerpo de otra persona se les clavaba en el cuerpo.

Después de un rato de salir de ese enredo humano; se dieron cuenta de que muchas personas de las cinco Naciones elementales estaban allí, además de varios encapuchados.

En eso una puerta se abrió y de allí muchos encapuchados salieron.

— Hola gente del pasado... valla que jóvenes —rió un encapuchado solo para ser golpeado por otro.

— Dobe, disculpad a este idiota. Bien os hemos traído aquí para presentarnos y que veáis lo que dentro de veinticinco años serán vuestros hijos y familia — dijo otro encapuchado.

— Y ¿Quién se presentará primero? — preguntó Temari curiosa disimulando su nerviosismo.

— Yo, pero primero sentarnos por favor — dijo un chico para después de que hicieran lo que pidió, quitarse la capucha mostrando a un chico alto pálido, su cabello de tonalidad celeste claro y unos ojos dorados. Debajo de estos una línea azul clarito — Mi nombre es Mitsuki y soy hijo de los Sannin Jiraiya y Orochimaru.

Silencio...

¡PLAFF!

— ¡QUE! — fue el grito colectivo de la sala.


	4. Chapter 4

EXPLICACIONES

.

.

.

Nadie hablaba, todo estaban en shock menos Jiraiya que se había desmayado.

— ¿Quieres decir que Orochimaru y Jiraiya te han adoptado? — pregunta Tsunade.

—No, mi padre Orochimaru me tuvo ocho meses en su vientre — informó Mitsuki sólo para que Jiraiya, que se había despertado, se volviera a desmayar.

— Y cómo, si se puede saber, e acabado con ese idiota — siseo un encapuchado de los que venía del pasado para mostrar a un Orochimaru molesto.

— Bueno, según me contasteis todo comenzó cuando la tía Tsunade mandó a papá para que te vigilara para ver que no hubieras comenzado con tus experimentos de nuevo. Las visitas, poco a poco fueron más frecuentes y aún después de que ya no fuera necesario papá de visitaba y unos años después casi asesinas a papá al enterarte que estabas embarazado — explicó Mitsuki.

— ¿Cómo es que un hombre se puede embarzarse? Es biológicamente imposible — dijo Salir a escéptica.

— Es porque es un doncel — dijo un encapuchado del futuro — los donceles son hombres que nacieron con un órgano reproductivo demás; para ser exactos nacen con un útero y un ovario. Además su apariencia suele ser un poco más delicada o femenina como quieran decirlo. Y según unos últimos estudios los donceles suelen tener más chakra que los hombres.

— Bueno, continuaré con mi presentación — advirtió Mitsuki después de un rato para que todo lo que habían escuchado pudieran digerirlo, además de que Jiraiya despertase — tengo quince años. Mis padrinos son Kabuto y Tsunade — Laburo se quitó la capucha mientras Tsunade abrazaba a Jiraiya feliz — formo parte del equipo 7 liderado por Konohamaru —el aludido esta la mar de feliz al saber que sería sensei — Me gusta entrenar con padre, puedo estirar cualquier parte de mi cuerpo — para demostrarlo estiró su brazo — Y me gusta leer y pasar el rato con Karin-nee, Jugo-nii y Suigetsu-nii.

— ¿Tienes pareja? —preguntó un recuperado Jiraiya, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Orochimaru.

— No, pero me gusta alguien — dijo con una sonrisa tranquila — siguiente — dijo para que otro encapuchado se pusiera donde antes estaba él mientras este iba hacia sus padres para abrazarlos


	5. Chapter 5

¡¿ZOMBIE?!

.

.

.

El encapuchado no se quitó la capa sino que comenzó su presentación.

— Hola a todo el mundo. Mi nombre es Fukai Uchiha — todos míralo a Sasuke de inmediato — Él, no es mi padre.

— ¿Cómo que no es tu padre? Si es el último de su clan —dijo Sakura asombrada.

— Mis padres son Deidara e Itachi Uchiha — soltó de golpe sólo para que se escuchaste un golpe y uno de los encapuchados se desmayo.

— Mi hermano está muerto — gruño Sasuke.

— Bueno, en realidad estoy aquí — dijo un encapuchado para quitarse la capa mostrando a un Itachi vivito y coleando, causando que Sasuke se quedase en shock.

— ¿Cómo...? — empezó a preguntar Kakashi.

— No se cómo, cuando el Edo Tensei de Kabuto se deshizo tanto yo como Deidara despertamos en la cueva de Akatsuki — fue la respuesta de Itachi mientras intentaba despertar al encapuchado desmayado que era nada más y nada menos que Deidara.

Cuando Deidara recuperó la consciencia miró de Itachi al encapuchado y del encapuchado a Itachi.

— ¡Bastardo, me as embarazado hum! —gritó intentando golpear al que sería el padre de su hijo en vano cabe decir.

— Bueno continuaré — dijo Fukai normal como si estuviera acostumbrado a eso — tengo 23 años. Mis pasatiempos son entrenar y hacer explotar cosas. Son capitán Ambu y uno de los principales líderes de defensa — acabó de explicar para quitarse la capucha mostrando a un joven rubio de ojos negros casi idéntico a su padre Itachi, si no fuera por el cabello y la sonrisa burlesca de su rostro — se me olvida decir, que amo a mi familia... sobre todos a mis hermanitos — rió escuchando los gritos de Deidara mientras Itachi sonreía tenuamente — Mis padrinos son mi tío Sasuke y Kurotsushi.

Después de su explicación, fue donde sus padres para evitar el intento de asesinato de su padre mientras otro encapuchado se acercaba.


	6. Chapter 6

"¡NIDAIME ERO-SENNIN LLEGA! / ¿DESPROTEGIDO ANGELITO? ¡NO LO CREO!

.

.

.

En esta ocasión no fue un encapuchado sino dos. Uno de ellos se quitó la capucha mostrando a un chico castaño, ojos negros piel pálida, alto y con una máscara similar a la de cierto ninja copia.

— Hola, mi nombre es Sakumo Hatake — no pudo continuar ya que Kakashi se había desmayado y sus alumnos estaban en shock.

— ¿Eres hijo de Kakashi-sensei? — tartamudeo Sakura en shock.

— Se que es difícil de creer. Según me an contado, pensaron que mi padre estaría de viejo solito rodeado de perros — dijo burlón Sakumo.

— ¿Tú madre quién es? — pregunta Anko después de un rato burlona — Es para darle mi pésame.

— Mi madre es nada más y nada menos que... Hatake Iruka — rió burlón ante el desmayo de su 'madre' y que su padre se volviera una estatua.

— Kakashi-sensei... — murmuró Naruto oscuramente.

— Oh-oh — dijo Fukai mientras se escondía detrás de sus padres al igual que Mitsuki — esto es malo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta Tsunade a su ahijado.

— Pasa que Naruto-sama considera a Iruka-San como un padre y es muy protector con el y sus hijos — comenta Fukai detrás de Itachi.

Ante lo dicho por el primogénito de Itachi ,todos miran atentamente como Naruto se acerca despacito pero sin pausa hacia su sensei.

— ¿Si? — pregunta asustado por primera vez de su alumno y no era para menos ya que en esos momentos le recordaba a cierta pelirroja que tuvo por madre el rubio.

— Sólo lo diré una vez así que escuche atentamente **: Me importa una mierda que sea mi sensei. Una sola lágrima y le arranco lo que le cuelga entre las piernas y me encargaré de hacerle la vida miserable—** dijo con voz distorsionada mientras sus ojos cambiaban a los de Kurama.

— Lo entiendo — murmura blanco mientras Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru y el mismo Kakashi juraban a ver visto a Kushina detrás de su hijo en modo Habanero-sangriento.

Después de aquel suceso y que Iruka despertarse Sakumo continuó con su presentación.

— Bueno, tengo 21 años, soy un Ambu-cazador como lo fue mi abuelo en su época de joven. También, soy conocido como discípulo de Jiraiya-sensei, tengo el contrato de los perros y me gusta leer.

— Lo único que lees es esa bazofia pornográfica — murmura el otro encapuchado.

— No lo es y ahora me estoy presentando yo — gruñe Sakumo.

— Pues te aguantas — exclama el otro encapuchado mientras mostraba quien era, revelando a un chico peli-blanco, ojos grande y castaños, piel bronceada y una sonrisa tierna en la cara causando varios sonrojos —Hola a todos, Mi nombre es Hikaru Hatake y soy el hermano mellizo de Sakumo.

Iruka estaba encantado con sus hijos aunque no le gustase que Sakumo leyera lo mismo que su otro padre.

— Al igual que Sakumo tengo 21 años, trabajo como profesor en la Academia ninja donde papa es el director. Me gusta enseñar y así evitar que se conviertan en un futuro cercano en pervertidos como padre, mi hermano y Jiraiya-San — gruñe fulminando al último con la mirada — Y no exagero ya que uno de los apodos de mi hermano es...

— ¡No lo digas Hikaru! — grita Sakumo en vano.

— Nidaime Ero-Sennin — finalizó solo para que Tsunade y Orochimaru golpearon a un Jiraiya asombrado.

— Además, nuestros padrinos son Guy y Asuma mientras que nuestras madrinas son Anko y Kurenai respectivamente — dijo Hikaru señalandose y luego a su hermano mientras Guy gritaba cosas como : «la llama de la juventud arde en ti mi eterno rival» o «mi ahijado tendrá una llama de la juventud increíble» todo eso mientras lloraba a moco tendido.— Y somos los consentidos de Naru-nii.

— ¿Yo? — pregunta Naruto señalandose.

— Si, eres nuestro hermano mayor aunque no tengamos la misma sangre. Según nos contó papá, el quiso adoptarse pero en aquella época los consejeros tenían mucho poder y no iban a dejar que te adoptara — informó Sakumo.

Naruto asombrado mira a Iruka que sonreía con ternura en su dirección.

— ¿E-es verdad? — tartamudea un poco.

— Si, lo intenté varias veces hasta una mes antes de que te fuera a entrenar con Jiraiya-sama — contesta sólo para recibir un fuerte abrazo de parte de Naruto.

— Gracias — murmura contra la ropa del que consideraba un padre para él.

Hikaru estaba con lagrimitas en los ojos y se sumó en el abrazo quedando Naruto en medio muy feliz.

— Y dime Sakumo ¿Tenéis pareja? —preguntó Kakashi después de ese momento emotivo sólo para recibir un gruñido de parte de Naruto.

— Yo si — dijo Sakumo señalando a Fukai — Hikaru tiene muchos pretendientes y pretendientas por su aspectos. Pero entre Naruto-nii, tu, Sasuke, Sakura y yo nadie se le acerca — exclama orgulloso mientras Naruto asiente de acuerdo. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura miraron a Hikaru y al ver el aura inocente que le rodeaba entendieron todo.

— ¿Porqué no dejáis a Hikaru tener pareja? — pregunta Temari.

— ¿Bromeas? — pregunta incrédulo — Hikaru es como papá, es demasiado inocente y muy despistado en algunas cosas. Hay que protegerlo de los pervertidos y los que intentarán aprovecharse de él.

— Y así a sido mi vida, como mucho e tenido amigos pero vano la atenta mirada de Naru-nii y Mi madrina que le encantaba interrogar a aquellos que querían ser mis amigos — suspira derrotado Hikaru — Bueno los siguientes — dijo mientras abrazaba a su padre y luego a sus padrinos.


	7. Chapter 7

UN DEMNIO DISFRAZADO DE ÁNGEL ¡LLEGA MISAKI UCHIHA!

.

.

.

Después de las prestaciones de Hikaru y Sakumo (además de que Naruto no soltase a Hikaru) otro encapuchado dio paso al frente.

— Hola a todos — dijo tranquilamente mostrando a una chica morena, alta, piel pálida y ojos azules — Mi nombre es Misaki Uchiha, encantada de conoceros — concluyó con una sonrisa tierna causando varios.

— ¿Cuántos sois? — pregunta Deidara pálido.

— Bueno papá, digamos que entre nosotros y los hijos del tío Sasuke, el clan ya no está extinto — rió tiernamente — Sólo te diré, que no soy la única niña.

Deidara fulmino a Itachi con la mirada, mientras murmuraba sobre Uchihas precoces

— Tengo 21 años y trabajo en el departamento de T&I mi sensei fue Anko — varios imprimieron un escalofrío — Mis técnicas son la arcilla explosiva y el sharingan. No tengo pareja y actualmente estoy a punto de ser promovida a jefa de uno de los departamentos de donde trabajo. Mis padrinos son Tsunade-sama e Iruka-sensei. Amo a mi familia y Mi trabajo.

— Incluso tiene un apodo — rió Fukai burlón.

— ¿Apodo? — preguntó Itachi a su hijo.

— La suelen llamar: Shinigami no tenshi — Murmura Sakumo oscuramente — No sólo es buena en T&I, sino que siempre lo hace con una sonrisa tierna.

— Y eso lo sabes por... — empieza a decir Kurenai curiosa.

— Porque fui interrogado por ella, cuando empecé a salir con Fukai — comenta temblando ligeramente — digamos, que me dejó muy en claro que no quiere ser tía tan pronto.

— ¿Tía? — pregunta Iruka.

— Soy un doncel — comenta Fukai — Al igual que Hikaru.

— En realidad, varios de los que habéis venido sois donceles — comenta Misaki.

— ¿Quiénes son los donceles? — pregunta Tsunade.

— Eso lo iréis descubriendo con las prestaciones — dice esta vez Mitsuki.

— Bueno, basta de drama siguiente — ríe Misaki mientras abraza a su papá.


	8. Chapter 8

¡LA BESTIA DE LAS SERPIENTES LLEGA!

.

.

.

Un encapuchado dio un paso al frente.

— Hola gente aquí llegó la más hermosa, sexy e indomable...

— Además de arrogante — rió Misaki.

— Eso viene en el paquete querida — rió la encapuchado — en fin... mirad y llorad bitches ¡Aquí está Shiori Maito!

Guy quedó en shock mientras que Kakashi y los alumnos de Guy, excepto Lee, se pusieron pálidos.

— ¡Las llamas de la juventud perduran! — grita un eufórico Lee mientras lloraba emocionado.

— ¿Es tu padre? — preguntó Asuma señalando a Guy que se recuperó.

— Si, lo se es increíble — dijo quitándose la capucha, mostrando a una chica alta, morena de ojos morados. Llevaba una camiseta hasta por encima del ombligo, unos pantalones cortos unos tres dedos por encima de sus rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón — Se que soy hermosa pero no me miréis tanto, sacadme una foto que dura más.

— ¿Quién es tu padre o madre? — pregunta Kurenai ya que tenía una ligera sospecha.

— Tengo una madre y creo que tu sabes quién es no... ¿tía Kurenai? — pregunta divertida.

Kurenai quedó en silencio un momento ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

— ¿Es ella? — pregunta divertida con ganas de reirse.

— Si. Supongo que tengo que decir mi nombre completo: Shiori Maito Mitarashi. Hija De la bestia verde de la hoja y Ando Mitarashi la domadora de serpientes — acabo de decir solo para que tanto sus padres como los compañeros de estos, excepto una muy divertida Kurenai, se desmayaran — Tenía que haberme traído una cámara de fotos — Se quejó divertida.

— Bien, ¿Cómo han acabado juntos esos dos? — preguntó Tsunade pálida.

— Bueno... todo comenzó con una fiesta, una cosa llevó a la otra y ¿no hace falta que explique lo demás? — preguntó divertida Shiori mientras los demás ahogaban un escalofrío mientras se volvían ligeramente verdes — tengo 24 años, soy sensei del equipo 1 como lo fue mi padre. Domino las técnicas de mi madre y mi sensei fue Rock Lee. Mis padrinos son Kakashi y Kurenai. Y tengo un mote...

— Que le viene anillo al dedo — comentó Hikaru.

— ¿Cuál es? _pregunto una Anko mas o menos recuperada.

— La bestia de las serpientes — dijeron Fukai, Hikaru y Shiori al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? — pregunta divertida Kurenai.

— Bueno eso es todo de mi queridos — dijo sentándose con sus amigos mientras sus padres la miraban entre curiosos y cautelosos — Siguiente.


	9. Chapter 9

¡CORRED, QUE LLEGA LA EXTERMINADORA! / ¡LA FLOR VENENOSA ESTÁ AQUÍ!

LAS GEMELAS YING-YANG

.

.

.

Después del shock producido por cierta hija de Guy y Anko un encapuchado pasó al frente al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba una risa un poco siniestra viniendo de dicho sujeto.

— Kufufufu, en verdad tenías que haber traído una cámara ya que si reaccionaron así contigo no quiero pensar como reaccionaran conmigo— dijo un voz femenina mostrando que no era un él sino una ella la encapuchada — o con ella — señaló a otra encapuchada que daba un paso al frente.

— O vamos nee-san no es para tanto — murmura la otra encapuchada mostrando a una chica de piel pálida, cabello blanco y ojos verde Jade — Hola a todos mi nombre es Saeko Yakushi.

.

.

.

Silencio...

Todos miraron a Kabuto que no se movía, estaba ahí de pie mirando a la que sería su hija, como una estatua.

— Creo que otou-san está en shock — murmura Saeko preocupada para luego mirar a la otra encapuchada — me debes dinero.

— Tsk, me decepcionas otou-san — murmura mostrando a una chica idéntica a Saeko salvo por los ojos que eran idénticos a los de su padre.

— Ya que nee-chan no quieres presentarse lo haré yo. Nee-chan se llama Kaede, tenemos quince años; yo soy una ninja médico mientras que ella está más especializada en venenos y armas aunque es muy buena con el ninjutsu médico también y nuestra mamá es la increíble, fuerte y hermosa Sakura Yakushi — completó Saeko solo para que su madre y padre se desmayaran — vuelvo a ganar... paga — extiende la mano para que su hermana le dara el dinero con un gruñidos.

— ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que no tienes que apostar contra Saeko Kaede? — preguntó Fukai.

— Algún día ganare shannaro — gruño Kaede mirando mal a su hermana — en las misiones mientras yo me dedico a recabar información, mi hermana se encarga en destruirlos después. Y por eso no hemos ganado dos motes uno lo compartimos — informó Kaede.

Sakura se despertó solo para ver que no fue un sueño.

— ¿Cómo acabo con él? — pregunta consternada.

— Al principio por vuestro trabajo en el hospital ya que otou-san trabajaba allí de vez en cuando — explica Saeko — Mi padrino es el tío Naruto y Mi madrina la abuela Tsunade.

— Mi madrina el la tía Ino y Mi padrino el tío Sasuke — añade Kaede.

Los aludidos agradecen a la pareja mientras que Naruto y Sasuke amenazaban a Kabuto si se le ocurría dañar a Sakura lo matarían.

— Antes mencionaste apodos ¿Cuáles son? — pregunta Kabuto a sus hijas.

— Saeko es conocida como la Flor venenosa, mientras que Kaede es conocida como la Exterminadora. Y su apodo cuando están juntas son Las gemelas Ying-YANG — contesta Mitsuki.

— Separadas son increíbles pero juntas son invencibles — dice Sakumo.

Las dos se van donde sus padres para dejar paso a otro encapuchado.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 `El amor está en el aire´

.

.

.

Después de superar el shock provocado por las gemelas empezaron a hacer más preguntas

_ ¿Tenéis parejas? _ preguntó Ino a su ahijada.

_No tienen, son muy pequeñas _interrumpió Kabuto mirando mal a la rubia.

_Em ¿Papá? Yo tengo novio_ murmura Saeko nerviosa ya que conocía el carácter de su padre_ pasó todas la pruebas si te alivia.

_ ¿Pruebas? Mas importante donde esta el tipo para que pueda mat- hablar con él _ pidió con una sonrisa falsa y una aura asesina detrás de él.

_Aún no es su turno _dijo un encapuchado en tono aburrido.

_Apuesto lo que sea a que ese es hijo tuyo Shikamaru _ríe Choji mientras este último mira interesado hacia la fila de los encapuchados.

_Bueno, será mejor que continuemos_ gruñó A mientras miraba como una Sakura cabreada golpeaba a Kabuto mientras le gritaba que su niña podía tener novio si quisiera.

_ Supongo que me toca a mi _ dijo una voz femenina mientras se quitaba la capucha mostrando a una mujer de pelo color negro y al igual unos ojos color rojo con un anillo adicional en ellos alrededor de la pupila. Portaba el uniforme estándar de la aldea, es decir, un Chaleco Táctico, así como la Banda Ninja color negro de Konoha

_Kurenai mira es tu doble _rió Anko divertida.

_Tu siempre me llamabas chibi-Nai madrina y me gustaría presentarme, ya después la preguntas_sonríe feliz_ Mi nombre el Mirai Yuhi tengo 24 años y mis padres son Kurenai y Tenzo. Papá al no tener apellido adoptó el de mamá. Soy buena en Taijutsu y utilizo cuchillas de chakra que me regaló mi padrino Asuma. Mis elementos son Katon (fuego) y Futon (viento). Soy especialista en genjutsu como mi madre que es una de la usuarias más conocidas. Aún así no significa que no entrene las demás. Mi sensei fue Shikamaru y como ya sabreis mis padrinos son Anko y Asuma. Soy Jounin sensei del equipo 8 a pesar de mi edad.

Decir que los futuros padres estaban en shock era un eufemismo. Tenzo estaba pálido e inmóvil, mientras que Kurenai miraba de Mirai a Tenzo y de Tenzo a Mirai.

Anko se retorcía en el suelo mientras reía sin parar.

_ ¿Preguntas? _pidió Mirai.

_ ¿Tienes pareja ahijada? _preguntó casualmente Asuma con sus cuchillas en mano.

_Pues si jeje _rió un poco sonrojada sacando del estupor a sus padres.

_ ¿Quién? _gruñó Tenzo con una cara que daba MUCHO miedo haciendo temblar a varios.

_ Yo señor _ murmura una persona dando un paso y revelando a un joven, alto, piel morena, Cabello oscuro y ojos castaños. Llevaba al igual que Mirai el uniforme estandar_ Mi nombre es Dan Sarutobi, hijo de Asuma y Shizune Sarutobi

Asuma estaba helado pero un instinto le hizo girar la cabeza para ver a una sonrojada Shizune, cosa que le causó ternura, y a una Furiosa Tsunade, cosa que le aterró.

_ Asume... ¡COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A SHIZUNE! _fue el grito atronador de la Sannin de las babosas.

_Papá... _llamó Dan.

_ ¿Si? _preguntó en un hilo de voz.

_Corre _ fue lo único que dijo y dicho y echo Asuma empezó a correr por su vida mientras una furiosa Tsunade. Shizune después de unos segundos corrió detrás de su maestra para evitar el asesinato de su futuro marido y padre de su hijo.

Gracias a la ayuda de Sakura, Jiraiya, Orochimaru y Naruto además del equipo 8 pudieron evitar el intento de asesinato hacia Asuma.

_Bueno continuando conmigo tengo 22 años y soy jounin sensei del equipo 9 mi padrino es Kakashi y mi madrina es Tsunade_ informó Dan_ mi nombre es en honor al tío de mi madre Dan.

_Valla ahijado te van las mayores _rió Kakashi.

_Bueno es que a mi me gustan mayores, además Mirai para mí es perfecta _terminó con cara de bobo enamorado sonrojando a la susodicha.

Tenzo se acercó a Dan con una cara terrorífica.

_Hazla llorar UNA sola lágrima y te faltará mundo para correr ¿e sido claro? _preguntó esto último a escasos centímetros de su cara.

_Como el cristal señor_ murmuró con cara de poker Dan.

_Bueno ¿continuamos? _preguntó MIrai alendo a su padre de su novio.

_ ¡Mi turno! _ dijo una voz revelando a..

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
